power_of_friends_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
SeptiScape
SeptiScape is the first game made by Power of Friends Games. Story The story starts with Sean McLoughlin, who is waking up on his couch after falling asleep. He notices he has many notifications, many of which are from Discord, and claims people must have enjoyed his joke. He then notices he hasn't eaten in awhile, so he goes to get something to eat. After touching the buttered toast, his hands are covered in the butter, so he goes to wash them. Upon arriving at the bathroom,he complains about having a human body. After complaining to himself, Sean begins glitching, and he assumes an appearance similar to that of Anti's, showing Anti is in control of his body. He comments that Sean is locked away in the furthest reaches of the Mindscape, and he comments that Sean's body is now his, closing with an evil laugh. The opening credits roll. Sean wakes up in a strange cell-like place, confused about how he got there. A pounding is heard, and Sean worries that it might be whoever took him. As the person pounding breaks in, it is revealed to be Chase Brody. Sean is initially confused about the identity of Chase, until Chase reveals who he is, and where they are, though Chase himself doesn't understand fully the details of the Mindscape. He then tells Sean that Henrik likely knows more than he does, and the two set off to find Henrik. As they look around, Sean notices that Henrik's lab looks incredibly similar to a doctor's office, and that it's incredibly large. Chase then points out that Henrik is the only doctor in the Mindscape. Sean then asks when Chase last saw Henrik, and Chase notes that his part of the Mindscape fell apart first, and that the entire Mindscape's been crumbling apart ever since Sean disappeared. Chase then tells Sean that Henrik rana way into the deeper part of his lab about a week ago, and that he was acting strange. Chase failed to find Henrik. Chase and Sean then head into the deeper part of Henrik's lab. As the two enter, Sean notices a Tape Recorder on the floor. It is logged in the tape recorder that Anti was on the verge of a breakdown, and Henrik helps Anti add positivity to his soul. In a later tape entry, Robbie the Zombie enters the room Anti is in, and eats something "pretty and green". After the tape runs out, Sean notices that Anti sounds nicer than he remembers him, and Chase tells him that Anti is, indeed, quite nice. Sean notices that Anti being "nice" doesn't make sense, but disregards that feeling to continue looking for Henrik. The party then finds more tapes, until they encounter Robbie, who engages in combat with them. After defeating Robbie, Sean reverts his corruption, and they discover he was standing on a tape. (more soon, I'm very tired) Trivia *If the quaratine code is successfully entered before Robbie's fight, the game progresses as normal. *Only four of the original developers of this game are working on SoulScape. Category:Games